Cleaning of a waste water outlet unit for a shower tray is extremely important. It is presently troublesome to fully access the interior and the internally located parts of known units.
Furthermore, once the shower tray has been installed, it is extremely difficult to repair leaking connections between the waste water outlet unit and the discharge pipe or pipes.
The present invention seeks to provide solutions to these problems.